warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
House Hawkshroud
House Hawkshroud is a Loyalist Knight House that has strong ties to the Imperium of Man. To the noble Knights of Hawkshroud, honour is the single most important virtue of all. So essential to their way of life is the esteem and reputation of their house that Hawkshroud's Knights will honour any call to arms from those that have earned their loyalty or respect. It is for this reason that, at any given time, almost all of House Hawkshroud's Knights are away on campaigns to uphold past alliances. Though he would never admit it, the ruler of House Hawkshroud, Viscount Tudon, fears the day that his home world of Krastellan comes under attack. With so many Knights scattered across the galaxy, his skeleton force would need significant support to defend Krastellan against a determined enemy. But would Hawkshroud's allies come to their aid as readily to honour past bonds of friendship? House History House Hawkshroud has cultivated an impeccable reputation for honouring its debts and keeping its word regardless of the personal cost. Viscount Tudon has never refused a valid request for aid from his allies, and those that enter into oaths of allegiance with Hawkshroud know that when they call for support it will be forthcoming. For this reason the Nobles of Krastellan are often on campaign, honouring the debts of their lords and lending their considerable might to Imperial armies, Planetary Governors or Space Marine Chapters. So it has been for hundreds of years and so it will remain as long as the yellow banners of Hawkshroud fly above the viscount's grey granite tower, the honour of the house bought and paid for with the blood of its Nobles. Krastellan, the Honourable Realm Notable Campaigns *''' (456.M38)' - Knightly houses are known to fight alongside Imperial Guard, Space Marine and other Imperial forces whenever they feel it is their duty to do so. Sometimes this will be in return for help they received when defending their home world against alien invasion, as in the example seen in 456.M38. The 832nd Lord of House Hawkshroud received aid against Dark Eldar raiding parties from the Mordian Iron Guard. The Mordian troops, under the command of Colonel Vargrif, helped defend the Hawkshrouds' stronghold against the Dark Eldar, foiling an attempt to kidnap Lord Hawkshroud's consort in the process. Since that day, the Hawkshrouds feel honour-bound to provide aid to any descendants of the Vargrif line, should they be called upon to do so. *'Tyros Gulf Campaign (Unknown Date.M41)' - Honouring a debt that dated back to the Horus Heresy, a household detachment of Hawkshroud Knights fought beside the Imperial Fists Chapter during the Tyros Gulf Campaign. The Knights engaged Eldar from the Alaitoc Craftworld alongside the sons of Dorn in a number of crucial engagements. Most notable of these battles took place on Lobas, where the canny Illic Nightspear launched a surprise attack, seeking to slay the Chapter Master of the Imperial Fists, Vladimir Pugh. The Knights proved instrumental in helping to fend off the xenos assault, earning great praise from the traditionally stoic Chapter Master. The Knights have yet to return to their home world, leading many to believe that they are now Oathsworn. Notable Knights *Covenant of War'' - Imperial Paladin of Tormund. *''Legacy of Honour'' - Imperial Paladin of Dunhand. *''Reign of Justice'' - Imperial Paladin of Hanrald. *''Unbroken Truth'' - Imperial Paladin of Kelmort. Notable Personnel *'Viscount Tudon' - Current lord of House Hawkshroud. House Appearance House Colours House Arms The heraldry of House Hawkshroud is held in great reverence by its Knights. To bear its image on their Knight suits is an ambition to which every young Noble on Krastellan aspires. Indeed, to have one of their number inducted into the ranks of House Hawkshroud's Knights will bring a family both wealth and respect. For this reason, the mightiest dynasties on Krastellan will do everything in their power to ensure that their sons are accepted into the knightly order, thereby securing the future of their lineage. Failure to do so has been the ruin of many great families over the millennia. The primary reason that House Hawkshroud's heraldry inspires such pride and devotion in its Nobles invariably comes from their disciplined upbringing. From an early age, the children of Krastellan are taught to honour and respect their fellows. Kindness is remembered and returned tenfold to those who offer it, and no request for aid is ever denied. Thus is House Hawkshroud famed for answering any call for aid, even if doing so will leave their own forces woefully under strength. As a result of this zealous sense of honour, Hawkshroud's Knights are well versed in fighting battles against the odds. Livery & Honour Markings Hawkshroud adopted black as the sign of their allegiance to the Imperium, and so carry this shade and the associated Aquila on their suits' minor plates. Like many knightly houses, all members of this family have broadly similar personal heraldry. The strict code of honour with which the Nobles of House Hawkshroud are raised often results in many of its Knights being spread far and wide across the galaxy in support of those that have earned their loyalty and respect. Unlike many of the other knightly houses, Hawkshroud's Knights often sport campaign markings, army badges, Space Marine Chapter symbols and other such emblems as a sign of respect for those they have sworn to aid in battle. This not only serves as a sign of dedication to the cause of their allies, but acts to strengthen the bonds of brotherhood between the Knights and those that they fight alongside. House Hawkshroud has some of the most unusual banners, for an Imperial-aligned knightly house. White they retain their crest at the top of the banner, the lower section features the insignia of their allies, typically enclosed in a scroll motif Sources *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (6th Edition), pp. 30, 43, 64-69, *''The Imperial Knight Companion'' (6th Edition), pp. 13, 16, 19, 54-63 Gallery